


Rest, Relaxation or Vacation?

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Banter, Bonding, Comedy, Couple, Developing Relationship, Embrace, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Highly Suggestive, Hugging, Kissing, Romance, Teasing, Vacation, a little with the lemon, ocxcanon, physical, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: All Might has been working very hard to earn some time off without disturbances.. So hard in fact he is a bit exhausted. Can All Might manage to get Grizel to sneak away with him for a romantic vacation or will he just sleep through everything?
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Character(s), Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Family Beach Time

All Might had just finished setting up their spot at the beach. Most people in Devil’s Dock do not come out in the evening, actually it is as though most of them did not dare go outside if they could help it, it made for the perfect alone time with the sisters. He looked over the supplies to make sure he thought of everything; an umbrella for the fading light, towels and a bunch of floaties, swim-rings and inflatable.

Something slammed into his back, he felt something small wrap around his neck before a light hug began as his feet readjusted. “All Might!” Mina shouted in his ear as she draped off his back.

He patted her head, “Hi Mina.” She giggled at his greeting.

“Its good to see you again,” a deep yet softer voice said behind him. All Might turned, with Mina still on his shoulders, to see Grizel standing in her bodysuit while holding Mina’s hat. A soft smile came across her face. “It looks like you cleared out the beach party section,” she bantered.

“Yeah! And did you blow them all up yourself or something? Cause you look a little spent already,” Mina teased as she poked his cheek. Until she heard a small cough behind her. “But I see my spot!” she shot off; instantly she grabbed her hat, a beachball and curled up on the towel under the umbrella.

Grizel and All Might chuckled at Mina’s reaction. All Might watched the excited sister customize her location till a soft touch came on his shoulder. He turned to lock eyes with Grizel. Her hand cupped his cheek. “You do look tired,” she commented as her thumbed stocked his cheek.

His shoulders dropped as he exhaled. “I can sleep later,” he began as he took her hand. “Let’s have a some fun,” he said just before a beachball hit him on the head.

“You’re it!” Mina shouted as all the attention went to her.

All Might, in all his enormousness towered over even the tilted umbrella, with the beachball in hand, “Five second lead.” He began counting down, Grizel finished putting the gear she brought down, and Mina was already making tracks across the beach. When he hit zero the roaring play began.

It did not take long for a high speed tag sessions to turn into volley ball matches and into castle building efforts. In one moment Grizel tried to slip away into the water on her own only to be caught and spun in the air by All Might. Though after making sure her feet on the beach Mina wanted a spin too. The moment gave Grizel another chance except this time All Might caught her in a swim-ring while Mina was laughing from his other arm. Both girls slipped out of his traps and declared it swim time.

All Might sighed for a moment as he watched them play in the water. Splashing each other, running back and forth, making monstrous waves because he forgot how strong Mina was, and chuckled as Grizel did an octopus imitation. He laughed at the concept but when he opened his eyes again he saw Grizel swimming deeper into the water.

What felt like instantly to Grizel water slammed down around her causing a wave to wash her up onto something plastic? Grizel glanced around to see the water crashing back together from where All Might had run out with another swim-ring and caught her in it. His arms were draped over the side as he caught his breath. “Wow,” Grizel said before her hands touched his arms. “Hey, are you all right?”

His head lifted. His mouth began to open as his lift his finger ready to scold her as though she was a naughty child. But the instant her body rested against his arms, her hands touched him, and the sensation of holding the swim-ring as though it were a pillow hit him he passed out. His hand splashed down into the water and his head on the ring.

“All Might?” Grizel shook his arm. She moved enough to see his face, “Toshi?” He did not respond to anything, unless a snore counted.

Grizel shouted for Mina to trying another floatie over. When she did she could not believe that he was asleep in the middle of the water. The girls wrap the new ring around his back as they try to decide what to do; after several attempts to wake him failed. Getting the group back to shore was the easiest part of the night. They could only imagine the trouble it was going to be to get him home. Though they agreed to a bit more fun before that happened. All Might sleeping through the rest of the day was going to make for some interesting stories.

~~  
All Might shot up, “Ah! Where am I?” He scanned his surroundings. ‘A bedroom? This is Grizel’s bedroom,’ All Might realized as he scratched his head. A blanket fell off his shoulders. “I did fall asleep didn’t I?” he thought out loud before he sighed realizing he was still holding one of the swim-rings. He moved on the bed to realize that he was placed on another one to keep his body supported.

The door opened. “Hey! You are awake!” Mina cheered. “Sis! He’s awake now! Make one more for dinner,” she shouted down the hallway before coming in. “How are you feeling?”

All Might looked down to see that he was even still in his swimsuit. “Embarrassed,” he tried to mutter under his breath.

Mina chuckled. “Sis put some of your clothes out for whenever you woke up. She just got home and is making dinner now. Get changed and come on!” Mina encouraged before leaving.

He tossed the ring on the bed, picked up the clothes he saw and washed up. He was walking down the hallway when he checked his phone. “Twelve hours!? Have I really been asleep for twelve hours!” he did not realize he was shouting. He looked up to see Grizel in her cooking apron and Mina at the table, both staring at him.

“Yes. That is how exhaustion works,” Grizel almost snickered out.

“Twelve hours,” he kept muttering to himself. Grizel came over, gave him a good morning peck on the cheek, sat him down at the table and ruffled his hair a little. “I wasted twelve hours. What a lousy way to start a vacation,” he kept in the muttering low tone.

The girls glanced at each other. “I wouldn’t say that,” Grizel began as she put a plate on the table. “We all had a lot of fun on the beach and the down time let us get some work done. Mina why don’t you show him the pictures?” Grizel suggested.

Mina happily agreed. She ran off to get the already developed pictures. All Might glanced at Grizel who gave him a quick forehead kiss before heading back to the stove. The entire dinner was filled with pictures and stories of how they buried him up to the swim-ring making him look like a mermaid, or an old man napping his chair, how they played till the stars came up and the fun challenge of carrying and all the stuff he brought home. The doorways were the most challenging part since he kept holding on the swim-ring and he was already as large as some.

They mention that they took turns checking on him while he was asleep. They had not done this type of shift change for a while. It was interesting to them to mix things up this way. “You see? To us this was a fine time?” Grizel tried to encourage as they began picking up the plates from dinner.

All Might stared at his now empty bowl. “Sure..I just wanted to do more than sleep on this vacation,” he pouted.

“Vacation? You planning something big brother,” Mina teased as she took his plate. Usually his visits were called ‘trips’ because they all still worked durning them. ‘Vacation’ meant something else.

All Might’s face turned red. He glanced at Grizel and turned away again. “Well.. I was hoping to get Grizel away for about a week.. Maybe for a private trip,” he drug out as he scratched his head.

The girls looked at each other and chuckled. All Might’s lip rolled. “That explains it,” Grizel began. Mina took over cleaning up the dishes. “I called your office,” Grizel began. All Might stood up causing Grizel to raise her hand. “I talked the normal woman and just asked if something happened that would be make you extra tired and she said that you were working hard to clear your schedule as much as you could. She did not seem surprised at the concept of me calling because it appears you’ve been pushing it for a little bit. In fact so much so that she already cleared your schedule for an extra week so we can ‘take care of things’ as she put it,” Grizel explained with a smirk as she leaned on the counter.

All Might’s hands were on her waist in a moment. “Does that mean?” He wondered as his smile grew. Grizel smiled as her hair moved behind her ear.

“Yep! Sis already cleared it with the Chief while you were asleep and our friends will be taking shifts starting tomorrow. You two lovebirds can have a true vacation together,” Mina explained.

All Might shouted with joy as he lifted Grizel into a spinning hug. He was practically dancing in one spot.

“That’s not the best part,” Mina interrupted.

All Might’s head tilted slightly. Mina motioned to Grizel whose butt was now resting on All Might’s arms. Grizel smirked as a little blush came to her cheeks. “The boss cleared me for the entire time your aid did. So we have two weeks starting tomorrow,” Grizel explained as she held up a two with her fingers. All Might screamed with joy as he began spinning again and hugging to him with the chant two whole weeks! Grizel laughed.

Mina took some pictures, especially when All Might kissed Grizel’s cheek. “Speaking of shifts, it is my turn! Have fun you two,” Mina said as she dropped the dish towel and hurried out the door.

“Oh!” All Might began as he put Grizel down. “I need to make a phone call but after that want to go for a walk?” he asked with enough excitement it could rival a puppy already holding a leash.

Grizel just smiled, “Sure.” He kissed her cheek and hurried to bedroom for some privacy.

Grizel chuckled as she finished the last few cleaning steps Mina left behind. She got their coats ready and was lacing up her shoes when All Might returned with a hug from behind. “Good news. The resort I had in mind for us had enough room to extend our stay! We get to spend the entire two vacation there!” He giddily proclaimed as he cuddled into her.

‘Who would tell All Might no?’ Grizel thought to herself as she imagined how much he must be putting into this. But she glanced at his genuine smile as he was getting more and more excited. He hardly ever has a chance to be this genuinely happy about something. He put his coat and shoes on before holding up Grizel’s coat. “So what is this resort place like? You seem very eager about it,” she tried to encourage.

“Its wonderful! They specialize in discretion so we won’t have to worry about anyone bothering us while we are there,” All Might as they began their walk. “That means you don’t have to wear a shawl the entire time and we can walk around together!” All Might seemed most eager to declare.

Grizel had forgotten how much it bothered him at times that even when they are together he does not always get to be with her. Now his eagerness was making sense. This time they did not have to camp in the middle of nowhere or cover one of them up. They truly could have a vacation together. Grizel grinned at the thought as All Might continued talking the entire walk. His excitement continued as he even began talking with his hands. Grizel just chuckled as she realized this was why he was pushing so hard and he could not hold it anymore.

They made two laps on their after dinner walk routes before coming home, he was just too excited. So much that he had not finished talking by the time they sat down on the couch. Grizel turned the television on low volume as she took up a spot next to All Might. He began with leaning on her as he kept talking but the soft touch of Grizel’s hand on his and soft sounds of television music must have done it. Grizel chuckled when she heard the snore again.

She shifted positions and lowered him onto her lap. He only snored a moment before repositioning himself without even opening an eye than it was right back to snoring. Grizel laughed as she stroked his hair. She caught one show before falling asleep herself.

Mina gently woke just Grizel up as she floated next to her adopted sister, “What happened?”

“Food coma. How was work?” Grizel asked as she stretched.  
“Fine. The guys will be here soon. Should we wake him up? You two need to pack,” Mina, who took almost two days to pack for an overnight visit out of worry that she would forget something, grew concerned.

Grizel just grinned and returned to stroking All Might’s hair, “In a little bit. It should be fine. Plus he seems to have pushed the exhaustion envelope this time.”

Mina giggled, “This might be a sleep-cation for him instead of a vacation.” Grizel chuckled as she agreed. They let All Might begin his recovery from over work by dreaming of what the rest of the day will bring.


	2. The Vacation Begins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do heroes ever truly get days off? Even when you plan everything out for yourself sometimes other people become the issue.

“Time to start ‘the vacation to destress All Might enough to get back on a healthy routine’!” Mina cheered her new nickname for the trip as the group waited on the train platform together. She was almost bouncing around while All Might and Grizel chuckled at Mr.Siller trying to catch her. 

While All Might could jump them that far it felt more like a vacation to actually ride a train. His hand drifted to Grizel’s back as his mind wondered. When her hand traced over his belt to wrap around his waist he could not resist the smile as he squeezed her tight. The laughter brought the family together for a moment before the bullet train pulled in. 

Quick hugs lead to good bye waves as All Might took Grizel on the train. All Might put the bags away as he ushered Grizel into the area, the entire portion of the train he reserved to keep their privacy. Grizel chuckled as he seem to be getting more excited. She took the seat by the window as the staff was recovering from who was taking up the rest of the row. 

As the train began moving Grizel enjoyed watching the landscape go by. A warm arm scoped around her as pressure came onto her head. “Sweetie,” Grizel said softly as All Might curled around her more. 

His free hand found her other hand, “This is going to be so great; spending some time together.” 

Grizel just gave a small hum as she indulged in the touch. It was short as the included meal showed up. Eating together though was always nice and only a short break as they cuddle back up together. He enjoyed watching the landscape go by so much that it became hypnotic. 

All Might fell asleep on Grizel’s head. She chuckled as she lowered him into her lap. Grizel enjoyed stroking his hair and resting on his shoulder as the she enjoyed the scenery. The staff thought they were adorable as they offered a pillow to help keep everyone comfortable. 

The motion of pulling into the station rocked All Might awake. His lips rolled as he realized just how long he fell asleep. Grizel patted his shoulder before giving him a quick peck on the cheek to renew his smile. He grinned as he took the bags off the train, refusing to let her carry any as she drapes her wrap over her hair automatically. 

As All Might opened his mouth to explain the next highlight of this trip a man in a suit approached them. He explained that he was the driver for the resort but Grizel’s attention drifted. She tapped All Might’s arm before disappearing for a moment. He just chuckled as he helped the now confused driver load the car. After a few more moments All Might collected Grizel from a shop that was selling soft blankets. He bought her a hand wrapped before heading back to the car. 

He smirked as she pet her new hand wrap. All Might pointed at the different landscape. He enjoyed showing off the location that was wrapped in forest. The driver caught on and added with some voice over. Grizel pressed her hand against the window in awe as the drive continued. All Might rested on his hand, relieved in his choice of where to escape with her. 

They pulled up to the resort. A small welcoming party was ready for them. Grizel shifted behind All Might automatically as they got out of the car. All Might smiled as he brought her next to him. The manager stepped forward to welcome them but seconded All Might’s intention. They explained that this resort specialized in discretion of all visitors. She glanced up to All Might who gave his nod. For the first time in ages Grizel moved her wrap onto her shoulders as she stood beside All Might.

Grizel let her eyes wonder as All Might finished checking in. They were showed to their room which caused both of their mouths to open in surprise. The room was wide! It was open with a wonderful view to the rolling forest landscape. Their room was positioned to prevent the most overlook from anywhere else. This made the pool at the end of the large room even more tempting; a very private soaking area they could walk right into. 

The bedroom had a bed large enough for All Might and most of Grizel’s hair. She was patting the bed’s soft blanket when a noise came from bathroom. “What’s going on?” 

All Might moaned as he showed the shower height. Another shower being just too short for him to stand fully. Grizel smiled as she walked into the shower stall, which was wide enough for both of them, before she stroked his cheek. “Guess I’ll just have to wash your hair during trip. Eh, Toshi?” Grizel smiled as she came close. 

All Might smiled as his arms wrapped around her, “I like your plan.” A soft kiss was the mark of the vacation truly beginning. 

Dinner came to the room as they looked over different information packets but mostly at the view. Toshinori enjoyed the fact of Grizel being so used to him being close to her that he could tuck her under his chin, rest on her head, wrap her in his arms and she would show him whatever she was reading. After dinner though she began to slow down in her reading aloud to the point Toshinori wondered if she fell asleep. It prompted a slow walk around the resort, hand in hand, to explore all the areas they just read about. Grizel enjoyed discovering everything while Toshinori smile grew every time he saw the look on her face. 

The next day brought similar joy. The restaurant in the resort was wonderful with delicious food. They enjoyed a longer walk outside now. Since they had the day together they went down one of the forest paths. The day trip made for a wonderful excuse for a warm bath in the resort’s bathhouse. The relaxing heat made it easy to come back together in their robes and return to the room where Grizel played a little music as they relaxed on the bed together. Toshinori fell asleep on her stomach; holding her like his favorite pillow as she stroked his hair. 

The following morning brought a harsh reminder. Grizel answered the frantic knocking on the door. It was one of the supervisors Grizel remembered from the welcoming group. “We need some help. Another guest went on hike in forest and we just got the call about an injury. It will take hours to get a team to where they are. We have an ambulance on the way. We know this is your vacation too but do you think All Might can help us rescue them?” the supervisor pleaded faster than they meant to. 

Grizel glanced over her shoulder at the bedroom. It was one of the few times she beat Toshinori awake. Most mornings he was getting her out of bed for work or at least just lying with her as he was already checking the morning news. Grizel sighed as she stepped forward and closed the door behind her, “No. But I can do it.” 

Toshinori stretches. He moans and grumbles as his hands search the bed, “Grizzy?” His rolls to the side, “Griz.” His eyes shot open. Fist clench the sheet. “Griz!’ he sits up in the echo.


	3. Teasing Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you catch each other's small signs? The small signs a person shows those who truly love them. But how knows the signs better and who knows the universal truth about loving a hero?

A stamp sounded through the room. Doors flung open. Night clothes tossed on the bed as the search turned up nothing, absolutely nothing. Grizel was gone. All Might barely put his day outfit on before he left the room. 

The front desk was his goal. The staff should know where a woman with that much metal hair disappeared to. When he turned the corner to the front desk something was wrong. He had been in more than enough situations to know recognize the feeling of staff trying to stay calm. “Grizel..” slipped out under his breath. His panic was beginning to change to something else. He finally tried to ask the staff what was going on but they dodged his question. They gave him the regular answers despite his slight stare. He did stop though; they began to look like they were going to panic by not answering his question. 

It only took a step outside to confirm his thought. An ambulance was loading someone who was being escorted by one of the supervisors. A group of people were finishing up coming out of the forest path. 

All Might scanned over the group. He walked passed everyone, with only a little wave and grin, as something caught his eyes in the forest. “Iron Maiden!”

Grizel was taking a moment before coming back. A small breather to check herself over before heading back to the resort. The loud deep roar of her name startled her in place. In the instant the sound shot down her spin she bolted up a tree. 

All Might came to the bottom of the tree, “What are you doing up the tree?”

“You’re mad!”

All Might’s eye twitched, “I have no idea what your talking about.”

“I know that tone!” Grizel shouted before she glanced down. “And you have the creepy smile!” 

All Might’s eye brow went up. “Huh? What?” he wondered as he jumped into the tree next to Grizel.

“Eeek!” flew out of Grizel’s mouth as she fell off the tree. Her hair wrapped around another tree and she swung into it. 

All Might’s hand was up in surprised and then relief as she caught herself. But the confusion was still in the air as she made sure to keep a tree width between them. “What do you mean creepy?”

“It is forced smile; you have a wrinkle in your forehead and your eyebrows twitch,” Grizel made sure to explain while pointing at her own face. 

All Might blinked. ‘You know me so well you could tell all that from the tone of my voice,’ he thought as he began touching his forehead. ‘I didn’t even realize my face did that,’ he almost chuckled to himself. He glanced at her; mostly hidden behind the tree trunk while balanced on a branch, and completely ready to move again with her hair. ‘But this.. Is bad,’ he thought as he moved to appear more relaxed. 

“You asked the staff not to lie for you right?” he wondered. Grizel’s eyes wondered slightly. “I knew it. That is why they had such trouble answering questions,” he chuckled. That tone caused her to ease her grip on the tree. He jumped over to other side of her tree. This time as she fell back in surprise he caught her hand. “Grizzy,” came out softer than he thought. She seem to like it though as a small blush appeared. A happier smile came across his face now as he began rubbing her hand, “It is great what you did; helping out, rescuing someone, and not wanting people to lie.” He looked at her hand in his, “I just.. Waking up with you missing like that, not being able to find you, sent so many thoughts racing with no good.” He stopped when he felt her hand tighten around his. 

“I’m sorry,” she began softly. “I know how much a nightmare it is to wake up alone.”

When her eyes came up he could not tell if it was pleading sorrow or deep pain he saw in them but it caused him to reach around and pull her tightly into his chest. He pressed her as deep as he could and made sure she was tucked tightly against him. 

After a moment of trying to catch her breath she recognized the new look on his face. A small sigh came out as she nuzzled into him. Her hair wrapped around both of them to make a hammock in the tree. Part of her hair began to stroke his shoulders as he stayed as tight around her as possible. 

After he released enough tension both of them were able to enjoy the view from the canopy for a little while. They finally decided to return to their vacation and jumped back to the ground. He held her in his hands for a moment, “After all that I think something needs to be done.”

“A punishment?”

“Huh?” He meant to be playful, funny with his first comment. He thought their banter tone was clear. ‘Why did she think that?’ screamed in his mind as he now held the worried woman. He pulled her close enough to rest her hands on his chest. “No, not a punishment. Just a little teasing,” he explained with a grin. 

“Teasing?”

He laughed as he bounced her up to be carried bridal style, “For not understand that this is _our_ vacation not just _mine_.” It finally came together in his mind that she was truly treating it like ‘the vacation to destress All Might’ not our getaway. The notion was clear from the amount of embarrassment as she buried herself into his shoulder while pouting his name. He snickered while almost bouncing back to the resort. 

He placed her quickly on the bench near the small shop that the resort had. Grizel wiggled in place as she tried to see what he was talking to the clerk about, especially after he began writing on something with a huge grin on his face. He disappeared from the desk.

“Hands up,” All Might said as he appeared right in front of her. Grizel startled back a moment. After a moment she put her hands up. He quickly draped something over one shoulder, kissed her cheek, and disappeared again. 

Grizel looked down at what he placed on her. It was a sash. The red and white pattern on it was fine. The handwritten text of All Might’s Love with little hearts around it caused her face to begin changing colors before she tried to bury herself in her hands. Another little tug on her wrist tempted her to look up. Only to see All Might tying heart shaped balloons to her wrist still with a grin on his face. “All Mi,” she began.

He scooped her up in his arm, pulled her close, and gave a soft kiss to cut off her protest. “I said I was going to tease you,” he snickered. Grizel rolled into his shoulder. “How about I spoil you a little now? Food is your favorite treat right?” He whispered into her ear as he stroked her shoulder. She looked up to see him striding toward the restaurant. 

It was clear, clearer than crystal. As the couple had most of the restaurant to themselves simply because of timing. Grizel’s embarrassment screamed. The bold colored balloons and sash were one thing but the robust partner who seemed to enjoy whatever caused her to change red tones. It was not limited to loud compliments. He held her hand whenever she reached for food and instead fead her bites. The staff even guessed something was going on under the table. 

Finally he excused himself. The waitress came to table. She began clearing away plates they were finished with. She watched Grizel wipe her face. “Ma’am. Is there something you want me to remove?” the waitress suggested. Grizel looked up to her. “Maybe have something sent back to your room?” 

“No. A bit embarrassing right? Sorry about all the noise,” Grizel apologized. The waitress looked at Grizel. Grizel knew that look. Things were getting too ‘excited’ but also little ‘concerning’ again. “Its fine. It is a bit embarrassing and I’m sure he does some of it get a reaction from me. But he can’t do it all the time,” Grizel said with a soft smile. The staff had slowed to a stop and now looked at her like she was a teacher. Grizel gave a soft chuckle as she moved her hair over her shoulder. “He is All Might. Saving the world is not a job for him. It is part of him and one he can not just shut it off. It will always been his first instinct and very important to him. So much so that the world has to be able to approach him. He can not appear attached to one person over anything else. I can love All Might however I want because so many others do. All Might can not love anyone more than the world,” Grizel explained. “That is why, even if it is embarrassing or overwhelming for me, I will take all the love he has whenever he can give it,” she finished playing with the balloon strings.

The staff members in the room shift in their shoes. A sense of shame in their own thoughts filled the air despite how honestly and warm Grizel’s answer was. A few were amazed by she answered. The waitress finally broke the silence, “Would you like some chocolate cake?” 

“I love chocolate cake!” Grizel happily declared. 

The waitress left the table to get the cake only to see All Might when she rounded the corner. He was staring straight ahead, his fist came together, he bite his lip, as all the words he over heard dove deep into his mind. The waitress hurried past him. His mind returned.

He came around to the table. “Hey,” Grizel said as she saw his shadow. She looked up to see a look of determination that was normally reserved for a fight. “All Might?” she worried as he stayed in line with her. 

His knee slipped onto the bench, a hand on the table, and his shoulder lowered down to be level with her. He locked eyes with her for a moment as his hand cupped her cheek. His thumb moved on her cheek as his nose came close. Her breath hitched at the yearning in his eyes. She tried to mumble something but his mouth pressed on her, encapsulated her lips. His lips began to pulse as his body leans onto her. She falls back into the booth. Despite his size he keeps the closeness as he wedges in with her. The crash of dishes behind them did not slow any movement. Only the need to breathe caused All Might to release her lips. 

Both of them gasp for air. All Might still runs his nose on her cheek for a moment. A quick kiss and a momentary nuzzle was the end of the engagement with no words. He scooped her up, pushed the table away, placed her in his lap and took up that side of the bench. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of her. Grizel was as surprised at her new position as the staff, especially the waitress who just returned with the cake. 

All Might’s new silence was a surprise to the staff. Grizel joyful indulged in the cake and even shared a couple bites with him. While he was curled around her he never rushed her enjoying the dessert. The moment the fork hit a clean plate he stood up with her in arms. She gave their thanks only a moment before they disappeared, ushered back to their room as quickly as he could move. 


	4. Experimenting with Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Lime to Lemon warning for this and next chapter)
> 
> Everyone has different preferences; especially when it comes to how to get physical. The question is if your partner can read your language and if the pair can deal with it.

The bedroom door slammed shut. He caressed her shoulder while his lips rolled. Grizel’s hand touched his cheek guided his gaze back to her. She began a soft kiss as his arms lifted her closer. Her gentle touch melted his knees. He collapsed onto the bed. His hands moved, she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into the nap of her neck. His hand pressed against her ribs slipping under her top. His thumbs teased her bra strap but stayed in one spot. Toshinori’s shoulders tightened.

“What’s wrong?” Grizel asked as she stroked his hair. 

He came off her neck just enough to speak. “I want to spoil you..” His body pressed against her revealing his growing pressure. “But I know what you.. prefer.” 

Grizel was a little surprised but the concern caused her to smile. Her hand moved to her hair. He watched it move the balloons off her wrist before he returned to buried his head. “I know your preference too. How about we both explore and try a little something new?” Toshinori’s head snapped at the suggestion. She gave him a quick peek. “Because I’m happiest when my bunny smiles.” The sash hit the floor.

“Grizzy!” he shouted as his nose dove into her chest. She chuckled and stroked his hair. He started the kissing with her lips. Held her hands for a minute before kissing them. Then moved down the elbows, nuzzled her arm, moved on the chest, kiss after kiss on each muscle that built her abs. His nose rested on her belly as his hands squeezed her butt. He finally felt her tension. ‘She’s not enjoying this,’ came to mind as he sighed into her stomach He sat up, lifted her onto his lap, one hand cupped her shoulder the other still held her butt cheek. He caressed her as their heads rested together. “You told me once. You don’t have to try so hard.” 

Grizel’s eyes opened for a moment before her brows furrowed. Her hand slipped around, took the hand off her butt and began stroking it. Her hair slowly wrapped his other arm mimicking the motions. Her hair moved them both back on to the bed. This time with All Might laying down, Grizel straddling him and her massaging his arms. “That doesn’t mean that I don’t want to try something new,” Grizel began.

“Griz.”

Her hands cupped his cheeks, tilted his head up enough for her to kiss him. Her rhythm was different than his was a moment ago. Her warmth always seem to lull him into her pace. The taste of the chocolate she just finished a few minutes ago, now he could taste it in her kiss. His kiss was so hurried it got lost. He felt her massage begin at his fingers as though she held his hands. Thankfully they were already in bed because between her kiss and the massage now adding pressure to his legs his knees gave out. 

Her hand moved down onto his chest as her lips slipped off his. Her finger teased his bottom lip as he began to pant. “I did say we both explore,” she whispered as his kissed his collar bone. “Try something new and maybe spoil you,” she finished as she kissed the other side. 

“Giz,” he was cut off as her hand cupped his chest. Squeezing, pushing, rubbing; practically kneading his pectoral only to top it off massaging his nipple. HIs breath hitched at the contact, face burned so much sweat was began to form. Till her nose glided across his chest releasing a small breathe along the way when she finally got to his breast bone her lips delivered a soft kiss before her breathe ushered focus to his other pectoral. The cycle repeated. 

As she drifted down to the next muscle Toshinori could not resist the flush sensation any longer. His toes curled. HIs hand clenching the pillows as he tried to bury his head. His eyes only glanced back down enough to see the silver core bob up and down along his form as though it was a wave of in the ocean. But the hairs closer to the him caught the light reflecting different color streams into the room. His head rolled back. Each muscle being massaged, the pulse between deep and gentle touch caused different pulses to run through his body. A fire kept building in him, his breath kept getting caught in his throat, till he felt her lips on his hip. Every pressure point she was touching, every feeling of her skin on his, her weight on top of him lite up every sense that he had. 

A noise erupted that Grizel never heard before. “Toshi?” she worried as her head came up. He was spread out, collapsed on the bed. She moved off him, released his pants which now a had stain, and hurried to his face. Her hand immediately went to his cheek, “Honey?” A small snore came out of him. “Honey,” Grizel sighed. She watched his chest for a moment. “You really do go full force till you collapse don’t you?” she teased as she stroked the hairs out of his face. ‘I knew something was bothering you but I didn’t realize you were this tense. Oh well. I’ll find out more later,’ Grizel thought before kissing his forehead. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you,” Grizel whispered before slipping off the bed. 

Grizel wasted no time, cleaned up her giant sleeping partner, and made sure the bed was all right. She put a small box on the night stand before getting changed herself. Grizel slipped into bed. Her hair lifted Toshinori’s arm as her hip came next to his chest. His arm was draped around her as she sat next to him. She brought the sheet up to cover mostly her, his shoulder and chest. She curled up across his chest like she was resting on her favorite arm chair. “Good night Toshi.”


	5. Puffy Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you wake up in the middle of the night. The morning is still too far away for anything expect an early morning confessional challenge!

Only a few hours passed. Toshinori stirred first, with a little enjoyment at what his hand discovered. Grizel woke up. It only took a moment for his mind to replay what happened. He shot up in bed, arm around Grizel to keep her close, and inspected the bed. ‘She took care of..’ his mind began to race as his face turned red. “I’m sorry.”

Grizel’s hand cupped his cheek for a moment before she wrapped around his neck. “Its fine. No need to worry,” she tried to encourage. He grumbled as one hand kept her close. “Hey, what is bothering you?” she bluntly asked as her hand played with his hair. He just pouted and plopped back on the bed. When she growled lowly at his answer he only apologized again. 

Grizel sat up, “Fine.” Toshinori kept the hand on her waist but his other hand moved. Her hair got the box from the nightstand. “Since you won’t say it I have a challenge for you,” she began as she took out a balloon.

His hand went behind his head, “Oh?” For some reason his cockiness had returned, along with a grin.

“The challenge is to not pop the balloon while I’m poking you to confess what is bothering you,” the explanation began as she moved to the side of the bed. 

“How and what do I get if I win?”

“If you last 15 minutes, you win. That means you get a kiss and to pick what we do tomorrow,” she clarified. They understood that the word tomorrow meant when they wake up next time. It was still the pretty early in the morning, even for them. Neither of them wanted to admit to falling asleep at such an odd time making tomorrow sounded a lot better than today.

“What if I just want to kiss you all day?” he teased as he sat up next to her. 

“If you win you pick,” she repeated despite the blush on her face effort to show her true feeling. 

“Bring it!”

She blows it up to just short of popping on its own. It was tight on the end with only a little play. A loud moan came from him as his complained, “Come on! Its almost ready to burst on its own.” He continued to pout as she handed it to him and string was draped around his wrist. The string was mostly meant to keep the balloon close to him and served as a little reminder to keep his hands together. After she finished she stood in front of him. He had a large grin on his face.

“Time starts now.”

Toshinori sat tall, still with a grin, and could revival any peacock with pride. Grizel glared. Her hair grabbed his wrists, tossed him back on the bed, and made sure he was pinned face down. His head snapped up and scanned the balloon for a moment. After a breathe of relief, “What are you doing?” He felts her hair run up his back as the sound of fabric cutting echoed. “Griz!” came out as his cheeks began to turn red. ‘She’s never this assertive.’ 

“I said I was going to challenge you,” she taunted in his ear as her hands begin going down his back. She straddled him and made sure to lean on him as she moved. “Talk to me,” she said as she between each kiss on his shoulders. She slowly began down his back. 

Toshinori felt his ears start to burn as his hands pushed on the balloon. ‘She’s going to kill me! She knows this is the one thing I can’t take from her!’ raced through his mind as he buried his face in the bed. His knees pushed into the bed as he tried to move. 

“You’re not a burden! You should be spoiled,” abruptly came out of Toshinori. Grizel stopped. ‘I don’t want to leave you. I want you besides me all the time to make you feel as loved and safe..’ he began thinking to himself. He felt his lips roll as his head went to his shoulder. “To feel important and,” slipped out. He felt her move closer to his head. His breath hitched as his mind kept running. “Because its you, my little Gizzie. The sweet stubborn person who’s kind to me, even when I don’t deserve it. The person who doesn’t let me get away with things and keeps pushing me. My sweet little Giz,” poured out as the memories of her gentle touch and care when he was injured or resting played in his head. Even when he knew he should not being doing something she would be there to lighten his burden. Every time he could remember she always found a way to be by his side or reached out to him whenever he needed it. She was there and helped him smile. But she never expected the same from him. ‘Can I ever return the sentiment?’

“My giant bunny,” cheerfully slipped out of her as she draped herself across his back. “With the giant heart,” she finished. He looked over his shoulder to see her come up from the nuzzle like hug into his back with a soft smile. “Don’t think you have to take me on like you do the world. Going to sleep with someone who cares this much for me is something wonderfully new to me,” she declared before she kissed his cheek. “And you,” she pinched his ear. “You don’t get to decide if you deserve something; just if you like what I have to give or not,” she ended with her half smile while stroking his hair. 

“For some reason when it comes to you, I want it all!” 

Grizel chuckled at how excited he was, “Really living up to that ‘all’ part of your title huh?” 

“All your love for all my love?” he suggested as he rolled over to scoop her up in one arm.

“Makes all our love,” she finished automatically. He smiled as he leaned over. Grizel touched their noses together for a moment. He gently touched their lips together. Her hands played with his hair as his arm kept her close. “Wow. That was really cheesy,” slipped out of Grizel as they separated. 

The pair broke out in laughter. Grizel covered her mouth while Toshinori nuzzled into her hair. “I love cheese!” he declared before he rolled her on top of him. He rocked them back and forth slightly as they continued the sweet kisses. He felt her hair move near his hand with the balloon in it. He leaned back.

Grizel’s eyebrow went up, “I think you’ve cashed in your ‘kissy’.” 

He moved his hand with the balloon away, “Nope. I’m keeping this one.” 

“Toshi.”

“My teddy worked hard and did something amazing..” he said with a much softer tone and smile. His hand began to stroke the hairs around her ear. “I want to keep it, at least for a little while.” 

Grizel sighed as she gave another soft smile. “Ok,” she cupped his chin. “You win. You giant hearted bunny.”

Toshinori squeezed her to him. His fingers moved her top enough that his lips find her neck. Grizel felt a lot of pressure that began to sting. She made a small noise that caused his release. He kissed the spot again, gently. “My sweet little Griz,” he whispered as he trailed off. The excitement exchanged for relief as he drifted back asleep. 

Grizel closed her eyes, “Bunny”


	6. Vacation Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did the tension finally go away? Or did it leave a different mark~

It felt like the light rushed in that morning. Toshinori stirred first. He smiled as he saw Grizel still curled up to him. He kissed the top of her head, tried to gently wake her up, and quick little waves of tightening and loosing hair accompanied a protesting moan showed that he did. He explained getting ready only to another moan. He gave a soft head rub before getting up himself. 

He put the balloon down on the nightstand, chuckled at the mound of moving silver tone hair, and went to the bathroom. 

Last night did not go exactly how he hoped it would. In fact he was sure most people would think it was a failure, not Toshinori. It was great! He began washing his face as it replayed in his mind. It was always clear physical relationships were never Grizel’s ‘thing’ but for the first time she tried. ‘She must have done so much research to try and figure out how to make me happy to adjust like that,’ he thought recalling different things as his face turned red. ‘But,’ he was going to start something else when a twinge caught his attention. He moved the towel that had drifted down his neck to see his collar was mark with several small bruises.. Energy ran up his back as his smile grew, “Grizzy!”

Grizel barely sat up in bed when Toshinori burst out the bathroom. By the time she turned he bounced on to the bed pointing at his neck. “Look! Look!” he kept repeating. 

She finally adjusted from the surprise of the over energetic giant before her. “You’re bruised?”

“No! Hickey!”

“Huh?” Grizel’s head tilted equally confused about bruises, different names, and his excitement. “What?”

Toshinori’s lips rolled into a pout, “It’s not a bruise! It is a love bite!”

Grizel face went deadpan. “I live with a vampire. Love bite means something different.”

“Oh right,” Toshinori suddenly remembered. While it did not stop his excitement it did lead to a ten minute lesson. Grizel was fine with the lesson but still confused at his excitement. He enjoyed explaining even if it did cause him to blush more and more. 

“So I need to be careful in the future,” Grizel mostly concluded herself. 

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Toshinori was nose to nose with her. A low growl came out of him. “You loved me a lot!” came out as a pout as his lips began to roll again. 

She blinked at the site filling her vision for a moment before she chuckled. He turned away and rolled his shoulders to playful pout a little more. A soft chuckle filled the air for a moment. She just watched him for a moment. His shoulders moved a little as the pink extended to his ear. ‘He is adorable,’ Grizel thought as her hair moved around him. Her fingers graced his back, “Your back must have thrilled you than.”

“Hum?” Toshinori turned back around. She was not sure if it was the grin on her face or the pointing toward his back but something caused him to sprint back to the bathroom. A loud scree caused her laughter. He came looking even more pouty than when he went in. She broke out in laughter. “Oh yeah?” he teased before he jumped on her. They swore the bed almost broke. 

After a moment they returned to rolling around together. Toshinori poked her slightly to see if he left any bites. She rolled him onto his back and showed her neck. He blushed as he felt her weight on top of him. She kissed his nose. “That’s it!” he declared energetically. Her head tilted again. “Today I want to make a challenge.”

“Oh?”

He squeezed her legs. “Front snuggles only!”

Grizel laughed before she gave him a quick kiss. “Agreed.” Toshinori cheered. She felt his legs begin to twitch beneath her. ’Looks like you are finished resting. Guess its time for the vacation part,’ Grizel thought. “I feel like I should send you on a ten mile sprint,” she teased.

“Let’s go!” he cheered sitting up. “This is our vacation though,” he wondered looking at her. 

“So how about the middle?” 

“Middle?” 

“Between a run and all day snuggle feast,” she continued. Now it was Toshinori’s turn to tilt his head. “A walk, maybe a day hike. I saw some signs for lovely bird watching and we might even be able to arrange a picnic.”

“Sounds great!” he cheered before he touched their foreheads together. 

After a few moment she chuckled, “We should really go.” 

“Right!” His excitement returned as helped her off the bed. She urged him to finish getting ready while she was justing starting to changed for the day. It felt like he only disappeared into the bathroom for a minutes as she got her clothes out. She went into the bathroom, taking her turn to get ready. His energy continued as he tried to peak in a couple times between laps around the room but was shooed off each time. She finally came out in an All Might themed red sleeveless shirt and jeans. A huge smile came across his face for only a moment before he picked her up. She was smothered in his warmest hug. A wonderful way for both of them to start the day. 

The day kept the energy going! It was first time they walked hand in hand through the resort. He beamed as he made circles with his thumb on her hand while she asked the concierge something. A moment later she lead the way to what looked like a greenhouse not far away from the main building. When the doors opened it was a bird aviary. 

The birds where used to human being there, not one that was easily mistaken for a tree though. Several birds visited All Might’s head for a momentary break. Only a few were interested in the shiny material next to him. Both of them enjoyed feeding and spotting all the different birds. Though when they ran out of bird seed is when they finally decided to leave.

Just outside of the aviary the employee Grizel spoke with earlier caught up, with a basket like backpack. She took it and the employee left. He was about to ask what it was when she placed it in front of her. It was almost up to her knees. “Its a picnic!” she opened the lid to show the containers and dinnerware. “They said there is a great spot for couples, that no one should be using today, up one of the paths out back,” she barely got out before a pair of warm lips pressed on her’s. 

His hand wrapped around her shoulder to squeeze her closer. After a moment he released the kiss but snatched her hand and the picnic pack. It barely fit over one arm, “Let’s go!”

Grizel just smiled as he hurried them off to the woods. She only corrected which path he was about to run down. Afterwards the walk was nice. The air was felt just the right temperature. The leaves made a soft sound. Grizel was able to let her hair just flow around. Toshinori was talking but stopped for a moment he noticed she had actually closed her eyes to listen to everything. He blushed and squeezed her hand when she caught him staring. She laughed and wrapped around his arm as they continued the walk. 

The advice was right. The opening in the forest undergrowth made a wonderful picnic spot; just enough light broke through the tree tops. The food the staff picked for them traveled great. Grizel set it up quickly. Almost as fast as they ate everything. That reactivated the challenge though as they leaned back to watch the trees after eating. He almost drifted on her lap, hungry for his favorite napping spot, but he realized would lose his own challenge! Instead he ended up pulling her down into a side by side snuggle, that caused a glance followed by a chuckle, then they watched the sky. 

It was a playful day. After a while watching the sky they decided to explore a little bit more. Time had a way of slipping away as they happily got lost in the woods together. When the sky began to turn shades of pink and purple with a few stars showing up they headed back.

The active continued into a moonlight dip in the soaking pool. Fuzzy towels and robes by the edge of the pool for soft and cozy escape afterward. Toshinori got in the pool first, already making laps by the time Grizel joined him. They swam around each other, played in the water, and all the while her hair glittered under the moonlight. His hands finally caught her underwater. Something was missing as he explored her. He picked her up out of the water to reveal his thought was right. She was naked. He began to turn red. “Surprise,” came out of her. He smile and fell back into the water as he kissed her. They swam a little while longer. After a while Grizel sat up on the edge, wrapped her top half in the robe, and left her legs in the pool. Toshinori came over. His arms wrapped around her legs as his head finally rested in her lap. She stroked his hair. The night was very warm.

It took a while to get out of the pool. It almost became the sleeping spot of the night. Though eventually they both made into their own fuzzy robes. Toshinori made sure to wrap her tightly in his arms while placed perfectly enough to let her face nuzzle into warm robe. Her fingers played with the fold. “You knew this would be the hard part for me.”

“Haha. I had to reward you a little after the pool,” Toshinori softly said as he stroked her back.  
The rest of the evening was filled with soft music, warm drinks, and star gazing till she drifted asleep against Toshinori’s robe. He stroked her cheek. “Ok. Still got it,” came out of his mouth. ‘Though is this enough? To make you feel as happy as you make me,’ still plagued his mind.


	7. Pampering in One Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When breaking your own rule turns into you having to enduring something that always makes you fidget. Too bad Grizel thinks it is cute when All Might fidgets.

The next few days were filled to the brim! Trips through the forest, soaking in the pool became water games, visits to the warm baths, and a little shouting over the walls. Toshinori was not exactly running anywhere, especially for him, but his eagerness was back; Grizel acknowledged as she watched him hurry to the shop window as she walked. The next morning he woke her up again. She stared as he moved around the room in his underwear, ‘Whatever recked his routine before is completely gone. He’s back to his normal schedule. Wish it included a little more sleep.’

The next morning Grizel sat up to an empty bed, “Toshi?” Her eyes searched the room as her hair did the same, “Toshi!”

An instant later his arms wrapped around Grizel pulling her fuzzy robe back up to her shoulder, “Sorry. You looked so cute this morning I didn’t want to wake you.” Her eyes barely got the glare over his chest. “Right, I should follow my own rules. Sorry.” He kissed her head but still got a grumble as she nuzzled down into him. He picked her up, “Hey! How about as punishment you get complete control over what we do today?” Her eyes came back up. “Sound good?”

She stared at his gaze for a moment, it was his forced playful smile. The one he uses when he can tell something is wrong but does not know how to fix it. He hates not fixing things.

‘He finally seems relaxed enough to be enjoying the trip but he is still running around a lot. Wonder if we get him a little more relaxed without exhaustion?’ Grizel wondered as his grip tightened. The longer her answer took the tighter his grip became. She leaned back a little, “Not a punishment. Another challenge?” His head tilted as a grin appeared. “We stay in the room the entire day,” she began. That was enough to cause his mouth to drop. “And I get to cuddle and pamper you!” she teased. 

His face turned red, rolled on her, and nuzzled into her shoulder, “Grizzy!”

She laughed as he wrapped around her. The one thing he truly had trouble with was being treated like he was special. She began stroking his hair, “What do you say?”

He looked up just enough to show his playful pout, “Do I got to cuddle back at all?”

“Of course.”

“Yeah!” he shouted sitting up. He held her in the air for a moment before pulling her tight again. “Because I love hugging my teddy bear! You really feel like it in this robe,” he teased as his thumbs played on her shoulders. 

“Hum,” came out from the small mound in his arms. He loosened his grip enough to look down. Grizel smirked, “Then how about I just wear this all day?”

Toshinori blinked. He looked down at what she was actually wearing, the robe and panties. “Really?” She nodded. His face lit up like he just got the best present in the world. He squeezed her tight again, rolled on his shoulder, and toppled off the bed. “And I’ll stay in this!” he cheerfully declared knowing it was just his boxers and that it always made Grizel blush. He was right as she went through the shades. 

He was so happy about the idea that he did not want to let go. They cuddle together and try something they have not done yet this trip; watch some television. It was the first time they turned it on and immediately turned it off. Anything that was just talking killed the mood. Grizel’s hair reached for something else. Music began to play softly. She got out of his initial grip and invited him to dance. They swayed together. They dance around the room his smile grew as the sight of her hair flared out like an evening gown in each turn. 

Dancing away the time caused breakfast to slip by. They ordered brunch delivered to the room, giving the staff a huge surprise when All Might opened the door in his boxers. The front staff member almost dropped the tray they were carrying. Grizel chuckled as the staff tried not to stumble over each other while setting up the food for them. They tried to hurry out, without staring at All Might, “Anything else we can get for you?” 

Grizel came up next to All Might, “Yes. Do you offer massages?” The staff members glanced at each other and lifted their head in confusion at her request. “He’s finally unwinding but could use an extra push,” she teased with a smirk.

The staff lit up for some reason, “We have a wonderful couples massage! We can even arrange for it to be in your room!”

“Wonderful! That sounds perfect. Please arrange that for us,” Grizel quickly agreed as her arm went around All Might’s; who was beginning to blush. The staff cheered as they quickly left. “Well they seemed pleasantly surprised,” she chuckled. 

“Grizzy!” he pouted. 

“What?” she wondered as she looked up. “Pamper you,” she reminded him. His lips rolled into a full pout. “And massages are good for your health,” she continued to tease. He got a little streak on his cheek. She tugged on his arm, “Let’s eat!” He pulled her back into a soft hug. She tried to glance at him but he turned his face. ‘Really does have trouble being pampered,’ she thought as she nuzzled into him. 

“All right! Let’s eat before it gets cold!” she finally broke the silence. “Or I could feed it to you?” she teased. 

He picked her up and instantly stepped them next to the food. Grizel is always amazed at his speed. He leaned down to put her in her chair. “Ma.. maybe one bite,” slipped out of him. 

Grizel smirked. She cut part of the omelet he order. “Say ah,” she played. 

He played along with a large grin as he chomped down on the helping. “Umm.umm. Great!” he cheered before sitting in his own spot. “Let’s eat!”

Grizel watched him for a moment. He was slower now, an easier pace, but his smile was different and his cheek had more color to them. ‘Yeah. That’s nice,’ she thought before she ate.

The food was delicious. He enjoyed the concept of sharing a meal in their room. Even chuckling at the staff expressions when they came to collect the dinnerware. His favorite part was the after meal cuddle though; taking her in his arms, resting his head on her, letting the warm breeze and sunlight wash over both of them. He could have stayed there the rest of the day. 

“Massage team!” declared with a knock on the door. 

“Team!?!” All Might jolted. Grizel opened the door that let two people come in with tables. All Might resisted the urge to hide as he saw Grizel helping them set up. 

They set with the tables facing the outside letting sounds of the pool and sunlight in. He began drifting towards the tables when they cloth down. The masseuse greeted him and encouraged him to lay down. When Grizel began taking her robe off he finally sat down. He was not sure how to answer when he was asked what he wanted worked on. Thankfully Grizel chimed in for him. He laid face down as he was instructed but his fingers kept fidgeting. 

“Excuse me,” he hears Grizel's voice as she came up next to him. “How do you get this spot? He seems to carry a lot there,” came out in a soft tone.

“Sweetie!” slipped out in a fast protest. He looked up to see her smirk. 

“I’m going to learn how to take better care of you,” she sung as she ushered him back down. 

He heard the masseuse begin explaining and than two sets of hands were on his back. The first lightly pressing on him. The second much deepen but still had a familiar gentleness to it, ‘That’s Grizzy.’ He began to relax into the rhythm of her touch. But it stopped. 

He glanced over to see her feet going back to her table. Her hair curled around the head area. Without realizing it his hand drifted over, bumping into her elbow first. A soft noise came from her. He felt her arm move. He traced it down to find her hand, gently wrapped it in his, and let his eyes rest. 

The staff smiled at each other before returning to their work. They made sure not to speak unless needed and than as quietly as possible. The soft music filled the air. 

The massage turned out to be the ticket as All Might fell asleep. Everyone chuckled when they noticed and began quietly cleaning up. Grizel kept close as he still held her hand. She scooped him off the table with her hair. The masseuses, as quickly and quietly as they could, packed up their equipment and left. 

Grizel moved out to the deck, partially in the sun. She laid Toshinori’s head on her lap, rested him mostly in shadow, but still kept his hand close. “Too bad we can’t stay like this. I don’t want to give you back yet,” Grizel softly said as she stroked his hair. “But that makes these moments even more precious, right? My sunny bunny,” she suggested as she lets him sunbath while ‘sleeping’ on her lap. 

His eyes half closed as he listened to her voice. The new position and movement to it did stir him but only enough to realize he moved. He wiggled only slightly to get more comfortable. Her touch, her hand in his, and soft voice lauded him back to sleep. 

He only woke up later when he was being rolled over. She lowered him onto his back as she returned his head to her lap. He smiled as he looked up at her. She grinned and returned to stroking his hair. He brought the hand he was holding up to his chest and began stroking it with his thumb. After a moment he kissed her hand. She made a small noise that gave him the opening to play with the hairs moving around her face. It only took a second for her to lean on his hand as her smile returned. “Its official. I love this view,” he declared while squeezing her hand.


	8. Warm Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the warmth and peaceful moments something precious grows.

They notice the sky change a little. “How about we get ready for dinner?” Grizel suggested. Toshinori pouted for a moment. Afterwards he sat up next to Grizel and nuzzled on her shoulder. When she turned to ask him again he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You funny bunny,” Grizel laughed as she hugged him back. 

Dinner comes to the room. It was a quiet relaxed meal. They take a warm bath together afterwards, since the weather shifted. While showers and hair washes were enjoyable, playful times together Toshinori came to prefer baths slightly. Relaxing in the warm water in a comfortable room with her on top of him; the thought still makes him blush like a school boy. 

He got in the tub first and welcomed her in. Her hair moved to outline the tub and give him a wonderful neck rest. He teased her a little, she bantered back, and he kissed her head as it rested on his shoulder. He began stroking her hairline, feeling each hair react to his touch. His eyes began to drift when he felt something brush his free hand. Grizel’s fingers were playing with his knuckles. When her hand rested on top of his he took the chance and brushed his fingers along her arm. He heard a soft chuckle as she leaned back into him. He nuzzled into her hair. 

They were not sure how long they were in there before they finally get out. Grizel left the bathroom first wrapped in her robe. Now he has his fuzzy robe on too as he left. He gets an evening drink for both of them. When he came back to the main he noticed her watching the soft rain on the pool surface; it must have started while they were in the bath. 

“Here,” he offered the drink as he came up next to her. They watch the rain as they drink, quietly. He was not sure how but this quietness felt as warm as the bath did. After they finish the drinks, he wrapped her in his arms gently as they just continue to watch the rain. They rock back forth together to the rain’s rhythm. The rain’s coolness had a relaxing sensation all its own. 

“Sit with me?” Toshinori wondered. Grizel nodded.

They sit on the edge where he was asleep on earlier; only inches away from the line the rain was made. He sat first so she could curl up, using his leg or her hair to prop her up enough to come just under his chin. His arms draped around her as his hands found her hands; he began massaging her hands.

‘It has been so long,’ Toshinori thought to himself. His mind replayed how long and apprehensive she was about sharing anything concerning her body, her touch with him. Now he could feel her warmth resting on him like a blanket, her strength as his hand massaged her arm and kneed her shoulder, feel her breath wash down his skin, and her scent fill his nose as he kissed her head. Each movement slower and softer than the previous. 

She turned in his lap, relaxed and so enticed. He slip down enough to gently kiss her, stroking her cheek with his thumb as his arm wrapped around her. After they released each the expression on her face caught him again. A soft blush across her cheeks as her eyes drifted. A soft half smile came to her lips. It caused something to catch in his throat. 

Her fingers stroked his chin. Her touch made him feel warmer than the bath. Before he realized her warm lips caught his in another dance. This time she led; a wonderful slow and long engagement. Afterwards the warmth in her emerald eyes could put any grassy sunny hill to shame. Her fingers played down his neck as she nuzzled into its nap. “Talk to me,” was the last request she had of the night. 

Toshinori did not know what to say at first. He did not want to lose the moment. Turns out it did not matter much, as began describing the scene around him. His voice was all she wanted. She hummed as she pulled herself tighter. He stroked her back as he spoke, he began to whisper in her ear. He slipped in soft kisses as he noticed the changed colors. Toshinori smirked as he wrapped his robe around her, trying to pull them closer. He kept talking and even teasing her till finally he realized; she passed out. Just like he did before, which gave him a little blush. 

Toshinori smiled, the biggest grin his had in a while and stole one more cheek kiss before standing up. He took them to bed but still kept her wrapped in the robes. He covered them both in the blanket like a fort, hiding them away from the rest of the world. ‘Hearing my voice, feeling my touch.. Is that feeling you get then? What you really want? Well tonight no one gets in this fort and disturbs my treasured princess,’ he decided as he wrapped her tightly in his arms. 

They enjoy the rest of their trip quietly; a much more content feeling grew. They could not put their fingers on it but now just being together was much more relaxing. Toshinori began enjoying his hair washes as much as Grizel did. The little walks around the resort and through the woods are all much more casual. Both of them enjoyed eating dessert out. Slipping in little nuzzles, kisses, and sweet whispers when he could is Toshinori’s new favorite past time. But the newest addition of cuddles and kisses under the sheets quickly became a new favorite for both of them. 

All Might did notice one thing changed, the staff is friendlier, eager to help and they had a favorite. As she was approached every morning for the greeting, any questions were asked of her, and several meals seem to suddenly have chocolate cake slices added on. He smirked at her growing popularity. 

The final morning came. Finally they rolled in bed together, waking about the same time. Laughing as their noticed each other’s bedhead and even joked about not wanting to go back to the world. Toshinori smirked as pulled the blanket over them as he rolled on top of Grizel. “One more time?” he teased as he touched their noses together. She chuckled as her hands cupped his cheeks.

It did not feel like much longer before the staff came to help with the luggage. The staff gave them a grand send off, slightly embarrassing Grizel more than All Might. Not that he minded. It was cute to him to watch Grizel blush. After the car ride back to the station they made sure to have a fresh made gift for Vampi; both of them knew she would want all the details the instant they got home, no matter the time. 

They took the train back. He made sure to have the window seat this time, so he could hold her as they watched the scenery. This time, just as he hoped, she fell asleep on him. He curled her up on his chest and covered her in his coat. ‘You’re right. I don’t want to give you back to world either. I want to keep loving you, my sweet teddy bear,’ he thought as he played with her fingers. She squeezed his hand and nuzzled into him. He blushed and hugged her. He closed his eyes, “Just five more minutes. Please?”


End file.
